total chaos
by koari
Summary: the inugang r off to a whacko college. and they will be rooming. what will happen? inukag sanmir RR
1. chap 1

By: Koari Total Chaos   
  
'_____'= A thought  
  
"____"= Someone says something  
  
(____)= My thoughts or inputs  
  
*___*= Something someone does or something happens  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
*innocently reading a book*  
  
lawyer guy: don't u have somethin to say  
  
did u say sometin?  
  
lawyer: don't make me lose my patience  
  
nani?  
  
lawyer:say it!  
  
fine!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and gang.   
  
But I do own any characters not found on the show. ~.^  
  
Chapter 1- late wakers  
  
"Kagome! Wake up already!" shouted a very frustrated 19 yr old.   
  
She was wearing short black jeans and a pink tie-dye t-shirt saying 'bite me'.  
  
Kagome just rolled over. Her black yokai wolf cub, which was snuggled in the bed,   
  
did the same after growling a little.  
  
Sango tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear thinking about   
  
what she should do.  
  
"Fine Kagome, sleep longer." Sango finally said "but I'll be back"  
  
'Good she's finally gone' Kagome and Shinta (the wolf cub peoples) thought.  
  
~~~DOWNSTAIRS~~~  
  
  
  
"Did you wake her up?" asked another girl.   
  
She was 18 years old and was dressed in hip hugging blue jeans and a  
  
baby blue t-shirt with hearts on it.  
  
"Your kidding right? Nothing could wake her up!"Sango screamed to Naomi"Except   
  
maybe one thing. *Cackles*"  
  
Kirara Sango's fire yokai cat was about to comfort her master,   
  
but after the cackles decided to play with buyo Souta's cat instead.  
  
"ok then. Hurry up. we need to leave soon." said Naomi.   
  
she then busied herself with a book that came out of nowhere and her   
  
white yokai tiger cub momo.  
  
Sango blinked for a few seconds thinking   
  
'where the hell did that book come from?'   
  
then headed outside to get something to wake Kagome up.  
  
~~~UPSTAIRS IN KAGOME'S ROOM~~~  
  
Kagome is lightly snoring when suddenly...."SCREECH!"  
  
~~~DOWNSTAIRS~~~  
  
"Looks like Sango woke Kagome up." Ms. Higurashi said.Naomi mutters an mmmhmm,   
  
Souta, Kagome's brother doesn't even look up from his video game,   
  
Kagome's grandfather calmly sips on tea and Shinta comes down the stairs and   
  
starts eating his food.  
  
~~~UPSTAIRS~~~  
  
We find a soaking wet Kagome chasing after a giggling Sango who's holding a dripping hose.  
  
"Sango get back here!" The soaked raven-haired girl screamed at her friend.  
  
"Nuh uh. Not till you cool off kag-chan!" shouted back Sango   
  
(cool off get it? she got sprayed. cool off. *crickets* ok then, back to the fic)  
  
"Kagome! You're dripping on my carpet! Get in the bathroom and dry off now!"   
  
Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's mother shouted from downstairs.  
  
Kagome stopped, shouted "Yes mom!" then headed to the bathroom.   
  
Before slamming the door she shouted "I'll get you when I'm done Sango!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In a Palace on the other side of Tokyo  
  
"Inuyasha. Get your lazy butt up now!" 19 yr old Miroku was through with patience now.  
  
Inuyasha growled, but didn't wake up.  
  
" Fine" the black haired boy said "I'll just leave you here, with Sesshoumaru while Kouga   
  
and I go to college."  
  
All you could see was a silver and black blur heading to the bathroom.  
  
Miroku went downstairs chuckling.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs a silver haired guy was standing with a scowl   
  
on his usually calm face.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about houshi?" Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
" nothing Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"good. Remember that." And he was upstairs in flash.   
  
(Sesshoumaru people the world's greatest charmer. Not!)  
  
"What'd you do to upset him houshi?" asked a 20 year old boy   
  
dressed in black jeans with a tail coming out and a beige shirt.  
  
"I was just chuckling about Inuyasha's sudden haste to the bathroom after   
  
I mentioned he might have to stay here while we went to college.   
  
Why the hell does he pick on me Kouga?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"On second thought don't answer that."  
  
Kouga's ocean blue eyes filled with joy and he let out a bark of a laugh at the comment.  
  
Just as Miroku was about to reply Inuyasha came down the stairs. He was dressed in plain  
  
blue baggy pants and a red t-shirt with a white bull-dog on it. He also had on a cap   
  
with two holes on the top that let his kawaii inu-ears show. His gold eyes were flickering  
  
amber as he was still a little annoyed with Miroku.  
  
"The prince finally comes downstairs." Mirokiu teased.  
  
"Maybe we can get a move on" Kouga said catching on.  
  
Inuyasha growled and replied with a "Feh" then went to the dining-room where his breakfast  
  
was already laid out. Before he could sit down though...  
  
"Inuyasha get these fleabags away from me!"  
  
Inuyasha got up and saw Kouga surrounded by Seshoumaru's mutant hamster jaken and his pet  
  
wolf Ryoko.  
  
(I don't want a disgusting toad guy. so he might as well be a pet that sesshomaru mistreats.  
  
mwahahahaha)  
  
"Don't call Ryoko a flea-bag! Your a wolf too ya know kouga!"  
  
"It doesn't matter inu-kuso. It's still a mangy flea-bag that won't leave me alone. same   
  
with that hamster of sesshoumaru's"  
  
"I agree with you on the hamster but *grolws* Come on ryoko you don't know where   
  
that's been. "  
  
Before kouga could comment inuyasha went bak to his breakfast ryoko by his side.  
  
"You'll be sorry for that inu-kuso." kouga called after him. "get away from mutant hamster"  
  
"Hisssssssssss"  
  
'a hamster hissing? this really is a mutant' thought kouga.  
  
(If your wondering about Miroku he was outside when all this was happening. He wanted to  
  
avoid sesshomaru. ^.~)  
  
The end of chap one.  
  
japanese vocab   
  
youkai-demon  
  
hanyou-half demon  
  
houshi-preist or monk. usually has sama after it.  
  
sama- placed after a name. usually means lord but can be a form of high respect.  
  
kawaii-cute  
  
inu-dog  
  
feh-whatever  
  
kuso-shit  
  
  
  
now please this is my first time. review. 


	2. Bye Bye and Highway Havoc

By: Koari Total Chaos  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bye bye and highway havoc  
  
We're back to where we left off with Kagome and her friends.  
  
"Has she finished yet Ms. H?" asked a worried Sango who was rushing about looking for a hiding spot. "Yep, she's coming down the stairs now." Ms. Higurashi answered while putting Kagome's breakfast on the table.  
  
Kirara noticing how frantic Sango was pointed out a spot with one of her two tails.  
  
Kagome then came down the stairs an angry look on her Angelic face. She wore blue flared jeans with white flower patterns on it. She also wore a red halter-top with a picture of a (would you believe it) white jack-russell dog under an open white (big surprise ne?) button up shirt. Her shoulder length raven hair (with blonde streaks) flew in all directions as she ran down the stairs in search of Sango. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked carefully for Sango.  
  
"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi called.  
  
Kagome whipped her head in that direction.  
  
"Eat your breakfast before you kill Sango." she finished. Kagome sat down and didn't say a word. Finally Naomi asked,  
  
"So, Kag-chan, how exactly did Sango wake you up?"  
  
"She sprayed me with the *beep* HOSE!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Shinta looked surprised for a second then both him and Naomi went over to her. Naomi put an arm around her and tried to calm her down while Shinta put his head on her lap.  
  
"Chill 'gome'. It was the only way to wake you" Naomi soothed. Kagome looked at Naomi then Shinta.  
  
"Fine, I'll calm down." Kagome said after giving Shinta a good rub.  
  
"You sure?!" Sango shouted from a distance. Kagome, Naomi and Shinta looked shocked. Even Momo and Kirara stopped they're wrestling after hearing that. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment then said,  
  
"yes!"  
  
"ok then." Sango's voice came from directly behind them making everyone jump.  
  
"H h how'd you do that!?!" Kagome and Naomi shouted in unison.  
  
"I threw my voice over there. it's a handy trick for the line of work we're in"  
  
Again Kagome and Naomi answered in unison "oh"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Kagome finished her breakfast. Sango and Naomi helped her 'pack' (More like push) her suitcases into the back of Sango's pink Dodge mini- van. It had little hearts on the sides and curtains in the back windows. She then went into the house to say her final goodbyes before heading off with Sango and Naomi to live in their own apartment a block away from their new school Gengaku College.  
  
"Maa Kagome, remember Naomi's mother and me will be sending your sports cars over so share with Sango. And, remember to bring back a son-in-law for me!"  
  
"KAA-SAN!"  
  
"And I'll send you some spells every once in a while."  
  
"domo-arigatou jii-san (Is that grandpa? I forget)  
  
"Well time for me to go. Bye jii-san! *hugs him* later squirt! *Ruffles Souta's hair* bye mom *hugs her*"  
  
Her mother kisses her on the cheek and says "bye Kagome! remember to call!" *waves*  
  
Kagome finally reaches the mini-van.  
  
"And, I thought my folks were bad" Naomi stated.  
  
"You sure?! Kagome's goodbyes were way easier than mine" Sango argued.  
  
"Can you guys quit it?! How're we supposed to live with each other if we fight like this?!" Kagome shouted at them.  
  
They immediately shut up after she said that. Kagome then resumed rubbing Shinta's back and staring out the window. Sango started driving while Kirara took a nap in her lap. And Naomi played with Momo and listened to the music on the radio. We later find them on a highway heading towards Yokohama. (they came from Tokyo for curious ones)  
  
Kagome is still mindlessly staring out of the window. Shinta had fallen asleep ages ago. They are sitting in the first row of back seats. The other row is filled with little things and suitcases. Sango is driving peacefully Kirara had also fallen asleep in her lap. Naomi on the other hand was bored. Downright bored. Momo was asleep and she unlike kagome didn't like to stay idle for too long. And this was one of those times. She reached for the radio which was on full blast and put it on. Good Charlotte came blasting on the speakers.  
  
"Screech! Naomi! What the hell you doing?!"  
  
"I'm bored I need to do something Kagome"  
  
"Blaring music when we are all day-dreaming, sleeping and driving is not doing something!"  
  
Everyone said this in unison screaming over the music. But, poor them, while Sango was screaming she turned her head and let go of the steering wheel, as she uses her hands for emphasis while talking. When she did the vehicle started swerving and was about to crash into a car.  
  
"Sango take the wheel! Take the .!"  
  
"Nani Naomi?"  
  
"Take the damn wheel Sango before we crash!"  
  
"Huh? Ooops."  
  
Sango fixed the vehicle on course just before collision. After Kagome calmed down she glared at Naomi.  
  
"That's why you don't play music while Sango's driving! Turn off that music!"  
  
Naomi laughed nervously but turned off the music. Kagome reached in a bag behind her and pulled out what looked like a child's game.  
  
Naomi watched it wearily.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's like a mini solitaire game. It'll keep you from being bored."  
  
(It's pretty cool it kept me busy for hours)  
  
Naomi still looked at it doubtfully but a few minutes later was playing it.  
  
After their little mishap (well almost mishap) Sango kept her eyes glued to the road. Kagome on the other hand took out some scrolls and would've been studying but she fell asleep when she saw the first word. And if you're wandering about the pets they stayed sleeping the entire time. But if you looked close enough you would see their tiny ears stuck fast to their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Inu-Taiko palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha has finally finished his breakfast and is currently stuffing some last minute things to an overstuffed bag. Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared at the door and started helping Inuyasha.  
  
"Why the hell are you suddenly helping me?"  
  
"If I help you the faster you'll leave"  
  
"*growls*"  
  
"Maa boys don't fight."  
  
"Hai okaa-san" Inuyasha  
  
"Hai maam" Sesshoumaru  
  
The above was said in unison.  
  
"Maa Inuyasha remember all your training and no youkai should bother you. And keep check of your night."  
  
"Dad! I'll remember!"  
  
"Inuyasha don't shout at your father! I'll send you one car and your things will be delivered to the apartment towers tomorrow. Oh. One more thing (Jackie Chan's grandfather in the cartoon series lol) remember to bring me back a daughter-in-law!"  
  
"Kaa-san!"  
  
"*Giggles* sayonara son *kissed him on the forehead (which he wiped after)*"  
  
"Ja!" Inuyasha said heading towards the purple car with orange stripes.  
  
"*Nod with a smile*" (0.0)  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw Sesshoumaru smile. Miroku, Kouga and Ryoko kept their eyes on him from the car. Inuyasha had dropped his bag mouth agape staring. And Inutaiko and Midoriko were seeing if he had a fever. (Which after they realized he had none joined staring)  
  
"*Sweatdrop* nani?!"  
  
"0.0" everyone does this  
  
"*Growls* nani?!"  
  
"You smiled" everyone again  
  
"I'm happy my poor excuse for a brother is finally leaving home."  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
"He'll never change" Inuyasha said going into the striped car."  
  
"Thought you'd never reach inu-kuso"  
  
"You try to do that wimpy wolf"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga started their arguing as Miroku turned on the highway.  
  
"At least I didn't stop walking and drop my bag on the ground"  
  
"Well you didn't have mister cool face suddenly smile"  
  
Ryoko was there and she was good and tired of Kouga getting all of Inuyasha's attention. (Who knew a wolf pup could feel that way?) When Kouga was about to retort to Inuyasha's comment Ryoko growled loudly at Kouga then barked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Guess I've been ignoring you huh?"  
  
"*Bark*"  
  
"Ok come here."  
  
Ryoko happily jumped on his lap and rubbed against his stomach.  
  
"Did you just have a conversation with that mutt of yours?"  
  
"*Growls* wut's it to you?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just how ridiculace you looked."  
  
"*Growls*" (it was Ryoko)  
  
"Keep that thing under control"  
  
"I won't. You keep dissing her."  
  
"How can you diss a pet?"  
  
"Figure it out yourself."  
  
Inuyasha put on a pair of headphones and listened to some tunes while petting Ryoko. Kouga seeing he would find no more fun with Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku who had a silly grin on his face. He turned to the road but saw nothing that could possibly make him grin like that. Then he turned back to Miroku and realized that he had a pair of headphones on too.  
  
'Probably listening to some perverted kuso' thought Kouga 'what to do what to do'  
  
His attention turned back to Inuyasha. He noticed Inuyasha had his eyes closed and Ryoko was falling asleep. He grinned and slowly reached into the back seat by them.  
  
"*Yelp*"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes immediately. He saw Ryoko whimpering and looking at her tail and Kouga holding his hand. Inuyasha grinned and comforted Ryoko. When she fell asleep he slowly fell asleep too. Kouga still held his hand and Miroku was still grinning and driving.  
  
End of chap 2  
  
New vocab  
  
Maa-now Okaa-san/kaa-san=mother/mom  
  
I would've made the boys a little funnier but I have no inspiration. Please say if you like or don't like though I know this chap sucks.  
  
Koari 


	3. mall mall mall

Total Chaos  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chaos at the Mall  
Part 1  
The Girls  
  
On a highway there is a pink dodge mini van. When you watch through the back window you would find a sleeping 18 yr old. (with maybe a tiny bit of drool ^.~) In the front seat there are two other girls. One driving and listening to some soft pop music while the other girl stared out of the window barely listening to the song. She was watching all the little advertisement signs that came up.  
  
'I'm getting hungry. Why does this drive have to be four damn hours long?!' Naomi mentally screamed at herself. With her quick wit she had easily solved every one of the puzzle's possible ways. She continued staring out the window mentally screaming at herself when she saw a particular sign.  
  
"Screech! Sango turn at the next exit!"  
  
"Nani? Why Naomi?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with shrieking when people are sleeping Naomi?" Kagome glared hard at the girl who woke her up.  
  
Naomi shook off the glare and answered Sango.  
  
"Parakiss mall!"  
  
"Screech!"  
  
"Do both of you have a serious problem?!" Kagome's glare got harder when she heard it was a mall they were screeching over.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Don't answer that. Oi! Sango are you seriously taking her on!?!"  
  
"Of course! I've been dying to go to that mall. That's why I came this way"  
  
Kagome glared at them. And growled? 'Oh. It was just Shinta.' She thought relieved.  
  
"Nooooo! Not the mall!"  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" Kagome mumbled to herself.  
  
"Because it's sooo much fun." Naomi and Sango answered in monotone unison.  
  
"It's not! It's torture you make me go through!"  
  
"It's not that bad Kagome. Besides, we're getting lunch before we go shopping. Maybe you'll actually find a store you like." Naomi said.  
  
They had just entered the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah right." Kagome said sarcastically after them.  
  
But neither one was paying attention to her. Even Shinta was too busy playing with Momo and Kirara to notice his master. Kagome was annoyed. She didn't want to watch the mall or the many different cars. Instead she watched the pets playing games.  
  
'I never noticed how much like little cubs Momo and Kirara seem. I mean they're so strong and he's so young. Just watch how gently they play with Shinta. Sango and Naomi's families trained them well. I'm glad I didn't get another cat there's too many in our group.'  
  
Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts when Naomi screamed  
  
"There's one over there!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There! By that beetle!"  
  
"OH!"  
  
"Do you two need to exclaim after each and every word?"  
  
Naomi grinned sheepishly while Sango drove into the parking space.  
  
The Boys  
  
On the same highway the girls could be found earlier an oddly purple colored and orange striped car was zooming along in between cars. Miroku was still driving with a baka smile on his face. (does that perverted grin ever leave his face? Oh well. On with the fic) Kouga was facing behind arguing with a now awake Inuyasha.  
  
"Weakling!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"Wimp!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Half breed!"  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"*growls* baka!"  
  
"Ha! The wimpy wolf can't come up with a fast comeback!"  
  
"How'd you like if I punched your face in?"  
  
"How bout you try?"  
  
"Any of you hungry?" Miroku suddenly asked interrupting the fight.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha and Kouga said in unison  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Feh. I guess so."  
  
"Same. Why ask?"  
  
"Cause I was wondering. Anyway, to the mall we go!"  
  
"Mall?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai the Parakiss mall." Miroku answered.  
  
"Babe central!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"A mall?!?!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. The biggest, most modern, most efficient, best mall in all of Japan!" Kouga and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"*sweatdrop*"  
  
"You'll like it Inuyasha. Besides you have no choice. Mwahahahaha!"  
  
"IIE! Wait. Did you just cackle?"  
  
"*growls*"  
  
"Gomen Ryoko."  
  
"Did you just apologize to that flea bag?"  
  
"Is that a problem Kouga?  
  
"You're talking to a flea bag!"  
  
"She's not a flea bag! You are!"  
  
Miroku sighed and looked for a parking spot. He found one, parked, turned off the engine, got out and put Ryoko on a leash before Inuyasha and Kouga realized they were at the mall.  
  
The girls  
  
"Yay! The mall!" Naomi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Let's go!" Sango followed the cheerfulness.  
  
"Oi! What about our pets?" Kagome screamed at them.  
  
"Their allowed in the mall." Sango said while attaching a leash to the collar around Kirara's neck.  
  
"Your joking?!"  
  
"Iie. This mall does it's best to attract customers. Many stores let the pets in. There's even a store for pets." Naomi said while slipping a holster and leash on Momo.  
  
"Sugoi" Kagome said while putting a leash on Shinta.  
  
Sango and Naomi would've probally nagged her about saying that but they were too far ahead. Kagome caught up and the three went inside and headed straight for the food court.  
  
(I can't describe a huge mall. It's probally very very big! With.lot's of people! Yeh!)  
  
The boys  
  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger, ramen and a plain burger onegai."  
  
"Here you are sir."  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
Inuyasha started heading to where Kouga and Miroku were sitting with their food already. He was making a beeline. He wasn't watching what was around him. Only what was in front.  
  
The girls  
  
"Oden noodles and pocky onegai"  
  
"Here you are miss"  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
Kagome started towards Sango and Naomi. They were on the other end of the food court.  
  
'Why'd they make me watch the pets first? While they BOTH went to get food! That's not fair! And look at them now eating happily. It makes me so f****** mad.'  
  
Kagome was so caught up in her angry thoughts she didn't realize that she was on a crash course with someone. At impact the trays either had flew in the air and crashed down on them.  
  
"I'm so."  
  
"What the hell is your problem!?!"  
  
"What do you mean what's MY problem?! You knocked into me!"  
  
"No wench I did not! You did!"  
  
"How dare you call me wench no baka!"  
  
"B****"  
  
"B******"  
  
"Weakling"  
  
"Hanyou"  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked but only for a second.  
  
"*growls* baka"  
  
"Ha! I win!"  
  
"Nani?! What the hell do you mean?!"  
  
"I already used baka!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
Their friends finally noticed they were arguing and dragged the two people away from each other.  
  
"Hey Kag-chan what's the big deal with you arguing with that guy? And what is that you're covered in?" Naomi asked worridly.  
  
Kagome gave her a glare as if saying 'what do you think it is?'  
  
Naomi backed down and said she would buy Kagome another lunch.  
  
Sango on the other hand took Kagome to the bathroom to help her wash the food off. (and try to calm her down ^.~)  
  
"So..." Sango started cautiously "how did this start?"  
  
"The damn guy knocked into me sending all of our food flying and he called me a name"  
  
"Oh. Kay."  
  
"He makes me so *beep* angry!"  
  
"It's ok Kag, he's probably on the other end of the mall by now"  
  
"He better be. I was too angry to pull out a weapon"  
  
"0.0 Kagome! You just can't pull out a weapon everytime someone get you angry you know!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Sigh. Come on Naomi probably has your food ready."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome and Sango went back. Kagome had cooled off loads now.  
  
The boys  
  
"Inuyasha it's no wonder you have no girlfriend."  
  
"What's that supposed mean Miroku?"  
  
"He means the way you wanted to chew up that girl Inu-kuso!"  
  
"Don't call me that! And that wench deserved it."  
  
"Sigh. No use reasoning with the un-reasonable. I fed ryoko for you already and here's some money for more lunch. We'll wait for you. Won't we Kouga *glare*"  
  
"*gulp* hai"  
  
"Feh."  
  
But Inuyasha took the money and got more food.  
  
End of part 1  
  
A/N sorry this took so long I was being delinquent. And if you're wondering why I seem to exclude how the others are feeling I basically focus on just Inuyasha and Kagome. Now. I'm not getting that many reviews *glares at readers who don't review* And this is not continuing till I get at least 10.  
  
And for those who try to sneak away from reviewing  
  
*pulls out bow and arrows and shoots them maniacally accidentally knocking little sister*  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Who's next?! 


	4. time to try on clothes

A/N: I updated! Yes I did! Shocking isn't it? Well here's sorry for taking so long. I tried to make this one as long as possible. Just for you guys. Ok, I don't want to ramble. Enjoy the chappie.  
  
Total Chaos  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chaos at the Mall  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
That's in my dreams when I control them mwahahahaha!  
  
The Girls  
  
After she had finished eating Kagome's friends took her hand and started pulling her to the other end of the mall. They had the pets on leashes and Kagome was holding Shinta with her free hand.  
  
"Where're you dragging me?" Kagome asked after making sure Shinta wasn't going to fall from her grip.  
  
"You'll see" Sango and Naomi said in unison. Kirara and Momo happily following their masters.  
  
"Come on guys. Tell me!"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide. Shinta fell from her limp arm and she screamed "Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" before Sango and Naomi dragged her in the store.  
  
The Boys  
  
Inuyasha just finished eating when an "Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" was heard throughout the mall. He glanced at the others as if asking 'what the hell was that?' but they could only give him silent shrugs.  
  
'Oooooookay then' thought the hanyou.  
  
(I refer to Inu-kun as hanyou a lot ^.^)  
  
"Great Inu-kuso's done so maa we can go and pick up some babes and do some shopping along the way."  
  
"Hell iie!" screamed the hanyou "I wanna stay put domo-arigatou"  
  
"Come on Kouga, let's go to old navy" Miroku said while getting up with Ryoko on a leash.  
  
Inuyasha was about to retort when Miroku continued  
  
"And you ARE coming Inuyasha" his eyes lit up into a glare.  
  
Inuyasha bit back his words, swallowed and nodded. He followed Kouga and Miroku very disgruntingly.  
  
'Don't know why those two want to go to such a preppy store' thought Inuyasha wile he was being led through the mass of people in the mall.  
  
(Don't kill me! I love old navy! But we have a punk here. So gomen ne. I promise I have a reason for this. Which may show before the end of this chappie ~.^)  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by whimpering. He looked down at ryoko who was the one whimpering. She was biting her leash.  
  
"You tired girl?"  
  
"*whimper*"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Inuyasha unclipped the leash and lifted up the wolf cub. Ryoko snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. Inuyasha smirked at how kawaii that looked.  
  
(KODAK MOMENT! *snap snap* *sings* Comparte momento. Comparte la vida! Awwwwww. Inu: take that scene out! Me: too bad Inu. You're under contract. Inu: where? Me: right here. The Inu gang will let me do whatsoever kawaii scenes I please for the duration of the fic. Inu: nani? Me: you signed it. *Inu goes off to cry somewhere* Oh that Spanish was an inside joke. Am I keeping you away from the absolutely adorable scene? I am? Oops. Bak to the fic!)  
  
"This leash seems lighter" Miroku suddenly said without turning around.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"We're here!" Kouga announced.  
  
The girls  
  
Sango and Naomi both put a hand over Kagome's both to stop her from screaming out.  
  
"No need to scream kag-chan" Naomi said. "We're not gonna do anything to you" Sango continued.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes but kept silent.  
  
"Good. Follow us." Sango and Naomi said pulling Kagome with them.  
  
They brought her to the jeans section and took out a pair of light blue jeans which she (Kagome) watched warily.  
  
(Just so you know. They're in Old Navy. Kagome dresses like a punk. So those clothes just aren't her style. I wasn't too sure in the begging. So for those who remember what she looks like and what she's dressed in. The streaks in her hair are now red. And all the white on her outfit is black, the dog is a bulldog and she has a choker on. K? ~.^)  
  
Then they got a light blue shirt with hearts on it and a matching sweatshirt. And finally, just for fun they took a light blue school bag off the wall.  
  
"Maa Kagome. Go and try on these." Sango said coaxingly while Naomi took the pets to a little pen in the side of the store. Pets wouldn't be allowed in dressing rooms after all.  
  
Kagome watched Sango as if saying 'you have got to be kidding me.'  
  
"Come on Kagome! If you don't we'll get light colored things and put them on Shinta."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she sighed in defeat.  
  
Naomi had returned and she and Sango were just about rejoicing when Kagome said.  
  
"I'll do it. But, on one condition. You come into the stores I want you to go to and you try on any clothes I want to. Agreed?"  
  
Sango and Naomi watched each other a little freaked out at Kagome's sudden attitude change but they agreed.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Where're the pets?"  
  
"They're in that part of the store." Said Naomi "See? They're playing."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Maa try on the clothes" Sango said shoving Kagome into the dressing room.  
  
The boys  
  
Inuyasha sighed at what lay in front of him. Miroku and Kouga dragged him in and went purposely to the girl's section. Inuyasha on the other hand headed straight to where he could put ryoko down. When he reached there ryoko had waken up. When he put her down another wolf cub, just as jet black as ryoko was, came up to him. He looked amazed because these wolves are rare but then gave a smirk because ryoko was playing with it.  
  
(Guess who the other wolf is. ~.^)  
  
Inuyasha continued watching the wolf cubs play. He had nothing better to do after all. His attention only turned when there was the sound of:  
  
"Eeeeek! Kagome-chan stop!"  
  
"Kagome killing us won't delete the pictures!"  
  
He had turned to watch the girls. And what a sight that was.  
  
The girls  
  
"I am not coming out in these stupid clothes!" Kagome shouted from inside the changing room she was in.  
  
"Come on Kagome! We want to see!" Sango shouted back. Kagome had been in there for 5 minutes already.  
  
"Yeah kag-chan! You might look good in it!" Naomi put her two cents in as well.  
  
"Hell iie! I'm not coming out!"  
  
"We'll just have to break our deal then kag-chan!"  
  
Kagome did something that seemed like a growl but stepped out. The moment she was out Naomi snapped a picture with her digital camera and Sango started laughing her head off.  
  
"You were right! *laughs* that doesn't look good on you at all! *bursts into full fledged laughing*"  
  
Kagome was in mid lunge aiming at Sango when Naomi snapped another picture. She turned and her arms flew to Naomi's neck. But Naomi blocked. Kagome kept lunging at the two. They kept dodging and screaming at her.  
  
"Kagome stop!"  
  
"Killing us won't delete the pictures!" "I don't give a damn!"  
  
"Come on Kagome it's a joke!" Sango  
  
"A joke?! Hell iie!"  
  
"Calm down!" Naomi  
  
Kagome calmed down but kept a smirk on her face.  
  
'Uh oh' thought Sango and Naomi when they saw the smirk.  
  
'We're dead/they're dead' unison. Kagome thought the 'they're dead'.  
  
The boys  
  
Inuyasha had been mildly watching the girls run round the store. He hadn't wanted to get mixed up in the big crowd following them. He noted that the store manager was walking towards the girls. This he would pay attention to he thought with a smirk.  
  
"*Whine*"  
  
"Sigh."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at his pet. Ryoko had a big frown (can that happen? Lol) and was whimpering.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
Ryoko looked towards where Kagome and the others were. Inuyasha looked there too and saw the wolf cub she was playing with snuggling in the arms of the girl that had been really angry. He also saw a tiger and fire neko demon snuggling with the other girls.  
  
"It's ok ryoko.."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We finished shopping." Miroku said.  
  
"And spotted a couple of girls." Kouga interrupted.  
  
"SO we're gonna follow them. K?" Miroku continued.  
  
"And you're coming." Kouga interrupted again. Before Inuyasha could retort they grabbed him.  
  
"They're leaving the store already come on."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put Ryoko on a leash. They proceeded to drag the two.  
  
(Which must've been a pretty funny sight come to think of it. I mean two young men with eager eyes pulling a grumbling hanyou who in turn had a wolf cub on a leash. I wonder how many people were staring at them? Ah well the girls probably looked just as funny. Oh yeh! The girls! lol)  
  
The girls  
  
The store manager came up to the girls.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave girls."  
  
Kagome smirked happily.  
  
'Hai! They're being kicked out of one of their favorite stores'  
  
"It's alright sir. Gomen to have caused a disturbance." Sango answered the man calmly.  
  
Kagome did a double take.  
  
"We'll just pick up our pets and leave." Naomi talked too, while whistling to Momo and Kirara. (Shinta was hiding behind Kagome)  
  
"N n n nani?!" Kagome finally stuttered out.  
  
"Your friends seem to have gotten the deal miss. Why haven't you?"  
  
"*Gulp* gomen ne."  
  
"Good. Maa pick your belongings and get out."  
  
"Hai sir." Kagome said while picking up Shinta and snuggling him.  
  
The girls, after a quick snuggle fest, all left the store. It was when they left Kagome questioned them.  
  
"How come you weren't upset to leave? I thought you wanted you buy something in there."  
  
"Well.. We did." Naomi said while putting Momo on a leash.  
  
"What do you mean 'you did'?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, when we went to get food we had time to go shop and everything there."  
  
"*Twitch twitch* So, that's why the two of you took so damn long!"  
  
"Um, yeh?"  
  
Naomi and Sango had started backing up, in anticipation of Kagome's outburst. But, instead of exploding Kagome merely smirked. Naomi and Sango watched her with wide fearful eyes.  
  
"My turn."  
  
This was the only statement that Kagome made before grabbing both their hands and pulling them in one direction. But she stopped before they had gone much farther.  
  
"Let me put blindfolds on you two first."  
  
Kagome glared at the two of them. They readily complied. (I mean, who wants to deal with an angry miko?) And allowed Kagome to blindfold them and drag them to the destination. They heard when they entered the store and gave a shudder when they finally stopped. They were in for their worst nightmare. (The 'they' refers to Naomi and Sango if you're wondering)  
  
The boys  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girls the other two were following.  
  
'They're the same girls that were causing the disturbance' he thought 'what're they doing?'  
  
Kouga and Miroku were probably making their own mental notes of the scene in front of them.  
  
Two of the girls looked like they were slowly backing up. But then the other girl grabbed them and started pulling them. But then that girl stopped and put blindfolds on them.  
  
"I wonder what they were talking about." Miroku stated out of the blue.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga just gave each other knowing smirks. (They are a youkai and hanyou for gosh sake. But since you know what they were talking about I don't have to type it out right?)  
  
The boys followed the girls till they reached a store and the girls entered. Well Kagome was dragging the other two but that doesn't matter. Kouga and Miroku just walked in. Inuyasha on the other hand did a double take.  
  
'Looks like one of them likes the same stuff I do'  
  
End chappie  
  
(Just kidding. Lol. ~.^)  
  
The girls  
  
"You can take the blindfolds off maa. I'll just go and make a quick choice for you two to try on. *cackle*"  
  
Sango and Naomi gulped. They didn't want to take off the blindfolds to see what Kagome had in store for them. But, they wanted to see what store they were in. They sighed and took them off.  
  
They nearly fainted. They were in a store filled with black clothes and punk music. The people walking in had on clothes really similar. They looked for Kagome who was over in the girls selection picking out clothes. They watched, as she took some tight looking outfits, skimpy outfits and very loose outfits. All of them had black on them.  
  
Kagome beckoned them closer. Then handed each of them an outfit.  
  
"Um.Kagome, before we try on these clothes.where are Momo and Kirara? Naomi asked trying her best to delay putting on the outfit.  
  
They're in the playpen for pets. Now both you and Sango go and change into the clothes. Onegai.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Later  
  
Naomi came out wearing a pair of long black pants with safety pins all over. She also had on a tight green t-shirt that said 'I'm sorry, but I was practicing my ignoring skills while you were talking' in purple writing. Sango had come out at the same time and she was wearing a black mini skirt with cut outs so she showed a lot of leg. Her top was a purple tube top. She had on a pair of matching gloves that came with the top. The gloves went from her wrist to her elbow and had purple and black string thingies coming down (good description huh).  
  
When they came out Kagome squealed in delight. She had a digital camera in her hand. Sango and Naomi thought she was going to take a still picture. So they kept doing silly poses for a few seconds before changing to a different one. They started laughing and telling Kagome 'how she'd never get a picture of them cuz, they'd keep moving.'  
  
Kagome just smirked and said,  
  
"Who said I was taking a picture?"  
  
Naomi and Sango watched her with wide eyes.  
  
The boys  
  
When one the girls handed each of the other ones an outfit Kouga and Miroku stationed themselves right behind a big mirror that no matter where in the dressing room you'd see who ever came out of a stall. (The dressing rooms are co-ed. I'm making it that way don't bug me about it.) This mirror just happened to be a one-way mirror (either it's one way or two way I can't remember right now so feel free to tell me) and they could see everyone in the dressing room very easily from their positions. Including the girls they were stalking. How they reached their only god knows.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was going through the clothes in the men's section and was looking for a new outfit. He went through several racks till he found what he wanted. Before trying it on though he went in search to find Miroku and Kouga. He found them behind the mirror. If it hadn't been for his sense of smell, who knows how he could have found them? Anyway he reached them just in time to see two of the girls in the dressing room laughing and moving every few seconds. But suddenly they stopped and stared wide eyed at the girl in front of them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga's sensitive ears picked up the conversation.  
  
"Who said I was taking a picture?"  
  
"Tell me your kidding."  
  
"Gomen, I'm not."  
  
"Mou! Kag-chan! Are you still recording?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
The other two pounced on her but were repelled by something.  
  
"You two should know better than that. *laughs* besides I'm done now. And I'm going to go and try on my own clothes now. But you two look really good in that. You should buy it. If not I'll make you."  
  
"Sigh. Fine you win. We'll buy the clothes." The two then walked out of the dressing room, with big frowns on their faces. The left the one girl who then proceeded into one of the stalls.  
  
The group of boys had watched every last part of that scene. Although one of them was only mildly interested.  
  
"Oi. I'm going to try on these. I'll be back. In a .." Inuyasha had started to say before he realized that Kouga and Miroku had gone after the other two. He sweat dropped but went to the dressing room.  
  
He later came out and watched how the out fit looked. He was wearing a pair of black pants. The pockets had a blue skull on them. It also had four removable straps. Two in the same blue as the skulls and the other two in black. It also had a zip on the lower part of the pants. He wore a black t- shirt that said 'I'm cooler than almost anybody here' in white words. The back had a silver dagger on it.  
  
He was smirking to himself in satisfaction when he noticed another reflection in the mirror.  
  
The girls  
  
(Do I really have to go through all that went on in the boys' part? No? Arigatou.)  
  
Kagome came out and also went straight to the large mirror to see how she looked. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black ¾ pants (amazing how everyone has black pants huh?) that had a red chains going from the front pocket to the back. She had on a red shirt that had cut outs by her stomach sides and neckline. The one on the neckline had paperclips holding it by her bust and a little higher. On the sides and the stomach there was just one to hold the top and another to hold the bottom of the shirt.  
  
She was also smirking in satisfaction until she noticed another reflection. She stared at the reflection. Gaping more like. It was the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen in her life. She followed every muscle of his body with her eyes. Taking in every last one. When she reached his face. She first saw his kawaii Inu-ears on the top of his head, before noticing his gold/amber eyes. She got so lost in the pools of gold that she didn't realize it was her they were watching.  
  
The boys  
  
Inuyasha, after seeing the girl's reflection, couldn't stop gaping. She was beautiful.and sexy. (He had an after-thought.) His eyes followed every last curve on her slim well evened out body. The clothes she wore made that easy. Maybe a little too easy. When his eyes reached her face, his mouth must have dropped to the floor. Her lips looked so lovely he wished he could en-trap them with his own. When he reached her chocolate brown eyes. Like she had lost herself in his, he lost himself in hers. They showed so much emotion. He could just imagine those same eyes filled with love for him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
All the admiration they each had for each other, disappeared almost as suddenly as it had come, when realization hit both of them. At the same time both their mouths opened and scowls covered their faces.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
They shouted in unison.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?!"  
  
Again in unison.  
  
"I asked first!"  
  
"Stop doing that!"  
  
"I said stop!"  
  
The two glared at each other.  
  
"Look we're getting no where fast."  
  
"Don't say wench."  
  
"Why'd you just call me a wench you jerk?"  
  
"Because you are one bitch."  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her unable to make a comeback. Instead he said feh and walked out of the dressing room.  
  
Kagome blinked and shouted "what the hell?!"  
  
But before she had time to chase after the hanyou her friends found her.  
  
"Come on kag-chan! Buy what you want fast. We need to get going!"  
  
"Hai. I'm coming."  
  
Kagome took off the clothes, paid for them, took Shinta and then proceeded to the mini van with Sango and Naomi. They were each heavily laden with many packages. And Kagome wandered when they had time to get all of those. Their arms were so full in fact that Kirara and Momo had to lead them to the mini van. Kagome sweat dropped at this. After they finished stuffing all the things in the van, (don't ask me how they did it with all their clothes and stuff in their too) they all climbed in, Naomi taking the driver's seat. And so they started off again on the highway. (Ne, maybe they'll reach the apartment this time?)  
  
The boys  
  
After Inuyasha walked out of the dressing room Kouga and Miroku pulled him towards the cashier.  
  
"We just realized the time and we have to get going if we want to make it to the apartment today."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. 'You mean they just realized that?'  
  
When they reached the cashier Inuyasha paid for the clothes he was wearing. But he didn't have time to change out of them. The moment his money touched the counter Miroku and Kouga dragged him out of the store handing him ryoko in the process. They shoved Inuyasha into the car, and then climbed in themselves. They buckled up quickly and started speeding down the highway.  
  
Inuyasha took a few minutes to register what happened before putting on his seatbelt as well. He then fell asleep. I mean who wants to listen to the monk and wimpy wolf talk all the time. Ryoko had joined him in slumber ages ago. (Who knew a pet could sleep so much? Lol)  
  
End chappie  
  
A/N wow! I finished it at last. Lol. I'll try to get the next one up faster. I did this before my project since it's been off for more than a month. Sorry about that.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. 


	5. Chaos in the apartment

A/N- No!!!!! I can't resist puppy eyes! Lol. Well here's the new chappie. More info on why it took me so long at the bottom.  
  
Total Chaos  
Chapter 4  
  
Chaos in the apartment  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunate to say the Inuyasha characters do not belong to me. They are only under to contract allowing me to do whatever the hell I want with them. Cowboy Bebop and Jeepers Creepers 2 are also not mine and the views expressed by Inuyasha are all his. Inuyasha: hey!  
  
The girls  
  
"Ka. Go. Me. Get. Up. Now!" Naomi spoke one word at a time waking up Kagome in the process.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome mumbled her eyes still closed.  
  
"At the apartment building. Your things are inside already. Hurry up."  
  
"Where are Sango and Shinta?"  
  
"Inside! We reached here ages ago! You just slept when we moved everything inside! You are the laziest person in the world!"  
  
Kagome just smiled sheepishly and got out the vehicle. She looked at the building. It was huge. Yokohama tower was the best apartment building in all of Japan. Also one of the poorest in security Kagome noted with a smirk.  
  
"Kagome come on!" Naomi screamed from the door. (she hasn't lost her voice yet??? 0.0)  
  
Kagome caught up with Naomi and the two entered together. Kagome was slightly taken aback by the busy lobby, demo didn't let it show. They soon came into earshot of....  
  
"Nani!?!"  
  
Recognizing Sango's voice Kagome and Naomi rushed forward to find Sango screaming at the man behind the counter.  
  
"Daijoubu da ka, Sango-chan?" Naomi asked.  
  
"This baka just told me that there are no apartments."  
  
"Nani? Demo, we booked early." Kagome stated shocked.  
  
"Hai we did."  
  
"Excuse me." The man behind the counter spoke.  
  
"Nani?!" the girls screamed at him in unison.  
  
The man visually flinched and answered. "There's an opening demo, you to share it with three other people. The rent would be less as we had a miscalculation."  
  
"Sou da ka?"  
  
"Sou da ne. do you want it?"  
  
The girls looked at each other as if asking 'should we' then they nodded at the same time and in unison said. "Hai"  
  
"Alright then. It's the penthouse by the way. Only one elevator goes up there and it's way in the corner there." The man said pointing. "Here are the keys. Information on the building and apartment can found on the hallway table."  
  
Naomi and Sango thanked the man and went up to the elevator. Momo and Kirara had transformed and were helping drag bags to the elevator. Including Kagome's.  
  
Kagome on the other hand had just enough time to grab her key when she realized Shinta was missing. She made a quick dash to the waiting room and scanned the room carefully. She looked under all the chairs and cushions. Giving up she went in the direction the man had pointed. Little did she know that her cub was in the elevator. She kept a slow pace towards the door, when it opened she was shocked to see Shinta. Her pace quickened and the moment she reached just outside the elevator....  
  
The boys  
  
Inuyasha had woken up just before they parked. Putting Ryoko on a leash he took his bags and followed Miroku and Kouga. He literally dumped his bags on the floor then leaned on a wall eyes closed and arms crossed on his chest. Ryoko was having more fun watching the people walk in and out of the building. Kouga joined inuyasha on leaning on the wall only he had to scoot a little farther as Ryoko kept growling at him. Miroku went up to the front desk to get their keys and see what room they were in. inuyasha and Kouga blocked out what they were talking about until they heard the man behind the desk saying. (Oh yeh. The boys are on the other side of the lobby. So, the girls can't see them.)  
  
"Sumimasen, demo there are no more apartments left."  
  
"What do you mean there are no apartments? We've been booked since last year." "Well you see..."  
  
"You had better have a good reason." Kouga said growling.  
  
"There was a problem with the computers. Demo, there is an apartment you can share with three other people if you're interested."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai. Do you want it?"  
  
"Hai." Kouga and Miroku said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha would've probably joined them had it not been for the fact that Ryoko had to piss. (Lol)  
  
Miroku and Kouga received keys and had reached the elevator. They ignored the screeches of 'nani?!' coming from the lobby, and went straight up to the room. (The nani came from the girls.) They ignored any details whatsoever of the room, just plopped their bags down and sat in front of the big screen TV.  
  
Inuyasha upon entering the building was suddenly pulled by Ryoko towards the elevator. It seems that Ryoko spotted Shinta lol. Before he knew it he had crashed into someone and was forced into the elevator.  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome suddenly felt the familiar feeling of being thrown down. Only this time the person was on top of her. On impact she had closed her eyes, demo when she opened them she was lost in familiar pools of gold. Her face inched closer wanting to understand the depths of his intense stare, not seeing it was her eyes they were watching.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha knocked down someone and realizing they were under him put most of his weight on his arms. He looked down to see a very familiar set of eyes staring at him. His face also inched closer to hers.  
  
Authors view lol  
  
Their faces inched closer and closer until they were a mere centimeter apart. And then someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Your room is just down the hall."  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"You're holding me down."  
  
Kagome got an even redder than what she was and released inuyasha. She got up and mumbled angrily.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"It was your fault in the first place."  
  
"How the hell was it my fault?!"  
  
"You're the one who was standing in my way!"  
  
"Well excuuuse me demo you're the one who came crashing into me jackass!"  
  
"Well Gomen ne wench."  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Do you have like an obsession with calling me bitch?"  
  
"Where the hell did that come from!?!"  
  
Kagome was about to answer when...........  
  
The others  
  
(I swear I need to stop putting so many cliffhangers inside the story lol)  
  
Naomi arrived at the door first and she found that it was open. She just shrugged it off and went inside. Sango followed suit and their pets just followed them. When they got inside they literally stood still and gasped. The room was gorgeous.  
  
(Please imagine whatever the hell you want for the apartment I'm just giving a basic description.)  
  
They were in a hallway. To their immediate left was a small closet where they could hang their coats. To their right was a door that led to a bathroom. The bathroom had another door leading to a study. Down the hall (back outside) there are a flight of stairs and two opposing corridors. The corridor to the right leads to the study. The study has a large desk with six chairs, a bookshelf and a computer. When you first enter there's another corridor to the left. Going through that will lead you directly to the kitchen. The other corridor leads to the living room. The living room has a large screen TV, a huge stereo system, a small coffee table, a couch to sit three, a love seat and an armchair (each one set up so you can watch TV.) To the back was a corridor that leads to a small dining area which was connected to the kitchen. There was a table that could sit four and four high chairs for a breakfast nook facing the kitchen. The kitchen had what you would find in a kitchen for goodness sake and a door leading outside to the huge garden. Garden furniture consisted of two benches and a swing on the largest tree.  
  
Upstairs the corridor is in an 'L' shape. To your immediate left is a storage closet. To your immediate right is a room painted pink. On the corner of the 'L' is another one painted blue. Both of these rooms contain two twin sized beds, two bedside tables, a bookshelf, a small bathroom, a closet and a balcony which has a love seat, a small table and a telescope. The main bedroom which is all the way at the end of the hallway is painted a dark green. Inside is a queen sized bed, two bedside tables, a bookshelf, a bathroom, a closet, a balcony with a swing for two, a love seat, a table and a telescope.  
  
(That's about it. Think about whatever you want for style, colors etc.)  
  
Hearing the TV on Naomi and Sango went to the living room. They found a boy and a youkai. Sango looked at the boy. He was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt with black writing saying 'I love women'. Sango was drooling over the cute little ponytail he had at the nape of his neck. She nearly blushed when he turned to face her. Naomi on the other hand was staring at the youkai. She noted that he was a wolf youkai, a pretty strong one at that. He was wearing blue jeans and a plain beige shirt. She loved the way his hair seemed just as long as hers and when he turned she nearly fainted upon seeing his ocean blue eyes.  
  
Sango was the first to recover from her nearly blushing encounter and spoke first.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sango and this is Naomi. We're two of your new roommates."  
  
Miroku immediately ran towards her and took hold of her hand.  
  
"Why my fair lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand. "My name is Miroku."  
  
Sango's red face changed from that of a blush to that of anger. (Don't we all know what happened?)  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Sango slapped Miroku so hard that he flew across the room. "Daammnn. I've never seen a girl throw him so far."  
  
Sango blushed. Naomi finally came out of her stupor and spoke.  
  
"Hey I'm Naomi. What's your name?"  
  
"Ookami Kouga."  
  
"Kouga!?!" Naomi and Sango said in unison "The wolf youkai prince!?!"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Sango this might be a problem ne?"  
  
"Iie, we hunt wanted and prosecuted."  
  
"What do you mean problem? And what's this about hunting."  
  
"Sango and Naomi!" Miroku suddenly shouted from the floor. "Now I remember. You two along with a partner work as youkai exterminators."  
  
Naomi and Sango both looked down and blushed slightly at being recognized. "Hai."  
  
"You mean you two actually go around hunting youkai?" Kouga looked shocked.  
  
"Well, not really." Sango started.  
  
"Explain." Kouga said simply staring at both of them.  
  
"Well sometimes the police contact us to take down gangs of youkai causing trouble. Sometimes it's single mastermind that needs to be located. But sometimes plainly and simply someone pays us a lot of money to get rid of someone." Naomi explained.  
  
"You mean that's possible?" Kouga said shocked.  
  
"Hai, in fact, your father has had us track down quite a few youkai."  
  
"Oi, in much as I hate to interrupt Kouga's new found reality check I just read that there are only three rooms."  
  
"What's the problem in that lady Sango?"  
  
"Only two of the rooms have two beds, meaning if we don't claim them fast we'll be stuck sleeping in the same bed as another person. And no Miroku none of us are going to share a bed with you."  
  
Miroku's perverted smile disappeared in an instant. "Shucks".  
  
Naomi and Sango grabbed their bags and went up the stairs. They immediately spotted the pink room.  
  
"Oh my god its sooooo pretty!!" Naomi squealed.  
  
"Hmm" Sango nodded her head in agreement. By the time they entered their new found room the boys had reached up the stairs.  
  
"That offer is still up ladies."  
  
"No thanks." They both answered at the same time.  
  
"Come on Houshi, stop troubling the girls and help me unpack. They could probably kick your ass anyway."  
  
Sighing Miroku followed Kouga down the hall to their room. After everyone had put away their bags they all met downstairs.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kouga suddenly said.  
  
"Me too." Naomi, Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Well, let's go out for an early dinner and do some food shopping one time?" Sango asked.  
  
"Perfect!" Naomi exclaimed. "Except, if Kagome comes here she'll put out one of our bags from our room, we have to do more than lock it."  
  
"Ne, you're right, help me look for her kit."  
  
The girls started looking through Kagome's bags.  
  
"What're you two looking for?" Kouga asked staring.  
  
"We need to get our friends lock-picking kit and put it in our room behind a lock that she will need a tool from it in order to open the lock."  
  
"Couldn't someone with strength say like me open it?"  
  
"Iie," Sango said still searching through the bags, "the locks we'll have to use on both our doors will have to be able to stand against her miko blast. Basically the most sophisticated lock of all time. And all it takes to pick it is one simple tool, which we'll have to put out of reach."  
  
"Found it!" Naomi said suddenly.  
  
"Good, be back in a sec."  
  
When Sango came back downstairs the four people went outside to find their friends bickering.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome (I bet you were thinking when the hell is she going to get back to them? Weren't you?)  
  
"Kagome! We're going to do some shopping! Catch you later!"  
  
"Inuyasha! We're going with them!"  
  
"Feh." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time as their friends rushed to the elevator. They were so engrossed in their argument that it took them a few minutes to register that their friends had just left them. The two looked at each other before dashing inside the apartment. Kagome went up the stairs and looked at Sango and Naomi's room. She caught the lock they had put on the door and was examining it.  
  
Inuyasha came up the stairs more slowly, when he saw Kagome examining a lock he watched her curiously.  
  
"Why are you watching that lock?"  
  
"Because my friends locked this door," Inuyasha looked at her blankly, "it means that they wanted to keep me from something. I think it's from the room, there's a room in this apartment that has a queen sized bed."  
  
"So would that be it?" Inuyasha asked looking slightly interested.  
  
"Iie, most likely they were leaving me to be stuck with it."  
  
"So why don't I just break down this door?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"It won't work. This lock covers the entire wall and its made out of a very strong material. Not even a blast from me would work. And I bet they put my lock-picking kit in the room. It has the only tool that can break it."  
  
Inuyasha was amazed at the knowledge this girl possessed. He was nearly tongue tied when he asked her if maybe his friend's door would not be locked. She glanced down the hall looking at their door carefully.  
  
"It has the same lock." Her voice was monotone sounding a little sad. "Oh well, let's just get our things, we're stuck." She gave him a small smile.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and went downstairs with her where they both picked up their bags and started upstairs to their new room. When you looked at them you would swear they were just quiet people plopping their things in a room, demo, inside they were turmoil of anger. When Kagome had thrown her bags down she looked at the bed and saw that one side was facing the balcony and therefore could get breeze and a view. She immediately jumped on the bed.  
  
"I claim this side!!" Kagome squealed happily.  
  
"Feh, it doesn't matter, do you have to act so childish?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching her warily.  
  
"I am not acting childish!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Hai, you are. 'I claim this side!!'" Inuyasha imitated Kagome in a silly voice.  
  
"How dare you?!"  
  
"How dare I what? Call you childish?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, gomen ne."  
  
"Feh." Kagome copied his favorite phrase while walking downstairs. She was just about to sit down and watch TV when she decided to  
  
set about looking for food of her own. She opened the fridge and all the cupboards they all held the same dismal story. They were all empty.  
  
Kagome screamed "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was taking out of whatever thoughts he was having when Kagome screamed. He rushed downstairs curious as to what would have caused her to do so.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked seeing that she was just going through the cupboards.  
  
"There's no food."  
  
"There's no food?!"  
  
"There's no food."  
  
"That must be what they went to get."  
  
"Hai, demo I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too. How about we order a pizza?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Ok then." Inuyasha went to the phone in the kitchen. "What kind would you like by the way?"  
  
"Large pepperoni, extra cheese."  
  
'She likes the same kind I like.' Inuyasha thought. He walked to the phone in the kitchen and dialed up the pizza place. While it was ringing he turned his attention to Kagome, she had turned to watch the door of the kitchen. He saw Ryoko's and another wolf's head pop from outside and both were whimpering.  
  
'They must be hungry he thought' just before they answered the phone at the pizza place.  
  
Kagome seeing the two whimpering pets dug in her bag and found some food for them. She put it on a plate and set it just in front of the two cubs. They immediately started eating all the food.  
  
"Is that male yours?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.  
  
"Hai. Is this female yours?" Kagome asked getting up from her stooping position to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome smiled, "she's very pretty, and you've raised her well."  
  
"Arigatou, same goes for you."  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome gave him a smile "If these two are hungry Momo and Kirara will be hungry too."  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Momo and Kirara, they're my friends pets."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome go outside. After his gaze could no longer follow her Inuyasha went to the living room and sat where Kagome previously sitting. Kagome after making sure that all pets were fed went back inside with plans to watch one of her favorite shows. She went to the living room and found Inuyasha in her seat. She went in front of him effectively blocking his view of the TV. "What do you think you are doing in my seat?"  
  
"Well, I was watching TV demo you seem to be blocking me."  
  
"I repeat, what are you doing in my seat?"  
  
"I don't see your name on it."  
  
"So, I was sitting there before I went to the kitchen."  
  
"Demo you got up."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Hai, it does."  
  
"Iie it doesn't."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Their little fight would've probably lasted longer had it not been for the doorbell ringing.  
  
'Kuso, that was fast.' They both thought at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha answered it. He handed the man the money and then took the extra large pizza from him. He carried it back to the living room where Kagome had resumed her control of the seat. Inuyasha placed the pizza on the coffee table and sat down next to Kagome. (But not close enough that they were touching lol.)  
  
The moment he set it down Kagome opened the box and took a slice. She took a large bite and started chewing happily. Inuyasha watched her amusedly (is that a word? Lol) it was very funny watching a girl stuff her face with very cheesy pizza. After she had efficiently stuffed a slice in her mouth Kagome grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until she reached cowboy bebop.  
  
"What's that?" asked Inuyasha after he had eaten a slice himself.  
  
"Cowboy bebop." Kagome said her eyes glued to the television screen.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, it was probably a good show the way she kept her eyes on the screen. So he leaned back into the chair watching the show with mild interest.  
  
"This sucks!" Inuyasha complained after five minutes.  
  
"You've only been watching it for five minutes!" Kagome turned her attention from the TV.  
  
"It would still suck even if I watched it for hours!"  
  
"It would not!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They were screaming in each others faces and that is when their friends came home. Kagome and Inuyasha were too busy arguing to notice their friends. And the others ignored the arguing couple and made a beeline for the pizza that the two left unguarded.  
  
"Yum, this is good pizza." Sango commented.  
  
"Hai, I agree." Naomi said taking a bite of a slice.  
  
It was then Inuyasha and Kagome realized they weren't alone anymore.  
  
"Drop our pizza!" they said in unison sending murderous glares to their friends.  
  
"It's just pizza. No need to bite off our heads you two." Naomi answered calmly.  
  
"No need to bite off your heads?" Kagome spoke her aura darkening so much regular eyes could see it, "You left me stuck rooming with the guy I hate, come home, take my pizza and say it's no reason to bite off your heads?! I don't think so!"  
  
Sango and Naomi's eyes went wide and they dropped the pizza they were holding before running towards the study. Kagome gave chase screaming 'get back here you two'. Screams were heard from outside which scared both Miroku and Kouga. 'What would Inuyasha do them?' they thought. They turned to the hanyou who was watching them warily a smirk on his face.  
  
"You're not that upset with us?" Miroku asked hopefully slowly backing up.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha?" Kouga added following Miroku's example.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm that upset with you. I'll give you three seconds to make a dash for it. One," Inuyasha paused, "Two," Kouga and Miroku were too shocked to move, "Three."  
  
The hanyou ran forward at an incredible speed. It was a wonder Miroku dodged him. Kouga followed Miroku and the two somehow reached outside where Kagome was still chasing her friends around. They ran and turned around to see if Inuyasha was close behind. As they turned around they collided with Sango and Naomi.  
  
As the mass of people each opened their eyes they saw two smirking very evil looking people looking down at them. They gulped and tried to get up demo only got themselves more tangled. Kagome cackled while Inuyasha moved in for the kill. Somehow Miroku got loose and was making a dash for it when Kagome held out her hand a purple light shot out of it in the shape of a rope and wrapped itself round the helpless monk. She dragged him back as if the rope was real rope instead of just her powers. After successfully dragging Miroku back to the pile she wrapped the rope around everybody trapping them all together.  
  
Kagome smirked. "Would you like to do the honors Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha answered cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Their talking was jumbled but you could distinctly hear all the 'waits'.  
  
"What now?!" Inuyasha and Kagome spoke in unison.  
  
Kouga, Naomi and Sango immediately looked at Miroku. Miroku cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"We will do whatever you two want if you promise not to kill us! Onegai!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and whispered in such hushed tones so as to not let the Ookami youkai hear them. Then they both nodded their heads and smirked at their victims.  
  
"All right, we accept." Inuyasha spoke first.  
  
"You must be our personal servants until we see fit, we get full control of TVs and computers as you all have the best rooms, is this clear?"  
  
They all nodded and said "crystal."  
  
Then Kagome and Inuyasha turned and went back inside. By the time the others dared to go inside Kagome and Inuyasha had finished off their pizza and were watching TV.  
  
"There you are!" said Kagome turning to face the incoming people. "Naomi be a dear and put away groceries and the rest of you come sit here. Inuyasha get your ass of that couch and come sit next to me (The love seat by the way). Touch me and you're dead."  
  
Inuyasha got up from where he was sprawled out on the couch to site next to Kagome. The other three sat where Inuyasha had previously been sitting. And Naomi sat in the armchair when she returned.  
  
When everyone had settled down Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok, what I want to do here is find out everyone's names, age, their likes and dislikes what they do and what they're studying. All right?"  
  
Everyone nodded their head.  
  
"Ok then. We'll start with you." She said pointing to Kouga, "the Ookami youkai."  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Ok then. I'm Prince Ookami Kouga. I like um.... Um....YOU! No I love you!"  
  
Kagome glared hard at the person in front of her, her aura rising.  
  
Kouga backed down and continued. "I'm currently unemployed and I'm studying business and full martial arts."  
  
Kagome smiled, "that's nice Kouga. What about you?" she asked pointing to Miroku.  
  
Miroku got up and went up to Kagome. He held her hand and kneeled down. (Like he usually does lol)  
  
"I am Miroku Kazaa and I love beautiful women. They're my life." He said while kissing Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"I am a Buddhist priest and I am currently studying business management and I.T"  
  
Kagome only heard the priest part because it was at that time that Miroku decided to use his other hand to grope Kagome. Kagome was too shocked to do anything demo she was turning a very interesting shade of red. Inuyasha's left eye twitched and he was about to tell Miroku something when...  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Miroku was seen unconscious on the other side of the room. It seems Kagome had drop kicked him then tossed him there. Inuyasha and Kouga just stared at the girl and Naomi and Sango looked bored.  
  
After calming down Kagome spoke.  
  
"Just for the fun of it, let's hear you Sango."  
  
"Ok kag-chan. I'm Sango Taijiya. I love my pet and shopping. I'm a youkai exterminator and I'm studying business and I.T."  
  
Kagome smiled. "And Naomi, you?"  
  
"I'm Naomi Mujaki. I love my pet and shopping too," she giggled. "And I'm also a youkai exterminator. I'm studying business and martial arts." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "isn't that the same as you Kouga?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"And Sango aren't you and Miroku doing the same subjects?" Naomi asked.  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Freaky." The girls all said in unison before laughing.  
  
After she finished laughing Kagome faced the silent hanyou next to her. She nudged him, "What about you Inuyasha?" "What about me?" he asked looking her full in the eyes.  
  
"Say your full name, your likes, what you do if you do anything and what you're going to study. Haven't you been listening?"  
  
"Iie, not really. I'm Inuyasha Taiyigen. I love my pet, to sleep and thrills. I am a prince and I'm currently studying business, weapon and stealth training. Now ms. I want to know everything about everyone, answer your question."  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone chorused in unison.  
  
"Ok, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I love my pet and new thrills. I am a miko working as a youkai exterminator and I'm going to study business, weapon and stealth training. Now that we're all done I realize that we're all going to do business."  
  
(In case you're wondering I have a good reason for putting them all in business.)  
  
Everyone widened their eyes.  
  
"And I also realize that I'm doing the same courses as Inuyasha." Kagome said with scorn.  
  
"It's not my fault you know." Inuyasha said realizing the way she said that last statement.  
  
"*sigh* I know. Anyway how about we all watch a movie now since it's 9:00 and I don't want to go to bed?" Kagome asked looking around.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Good, I know a good movie just starting now." Kagome picked up the remote from where she had left it on the coffee table and changed the channel to Jeepers creepers 2. She had Miroku turn off the lights and everyone sat down to watch the movie. Everyone was pretty silent, so when Kouga whimpered they all turned to him.  
  
"Are you whimpering during Jeepers Creepers 2 Kouga?" Kagome asked between laughs.  
  
Kouga just whimpered more.  
  
"This is like the least scary, scary movie of all time." Sango had to add her bit laughing as well.  
  
"Not even I'm scared of this," laughed Naomi along with the others.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were laughing as well.  
  
"Wimpy wolf's getting dissed by girls." Inuyasha was laughing so hard he fell of the love seat.  
  
Kouga blushed and tried to redeem himself.  
  
"Oi! It's not my fault that I get scared easily!"  
  
"Demo so easily! Come on!" Sango said laughing.  
  
Kouga got up.  
  
"Well seeing as that I'll get no peace I'm going to bed. Good night!"  
  
Kouga exited the room in a huff.  
  
Miroku while laughing said "Wait you don't even have the key!" he burst into full fledged laughing at the end of that statement.  
  
Kouga very red in the face came back, snatched the key from Miroku and went back upstairs. Everyone was laughing very hard when he came back. Miroku calmed down the first.  
  
"I'm going to make sure he'll be alright. Sweet dreams ladies."  
  
After that little excitement Naomi and Sango couldn't concentrate on the movie.  
  
While giggling they told Inuyasha and Kagome good night and went upstairs.  
  
When they left Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't want to watch the movie and I don't want to go to bed."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Same."  
  
"Let's see if there's anything on right now," Kagome said grabbing the remote.  
  
"Hai," Inuyasha said turning his attention to the TV.  
  
After flipping through every channel three times Kagome gave up on finding something to watch. She sighed and got up.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath and then read mangas until I fall asleep."  
  
"*whimper*"  
  
"Don't worry I didn't forget about you kawaii," said Kagome picking up Shinta. She walked upstairs snuggling the cub in her arms.  
  
Inuyasha felt a little fur ball in his lap. He looked down and saw Ryoko.  
  
"Hey you tired girl?"  
  
She yawned cutely and looked up to Inuyasha's face. He smirked. "Does that mean you want to sleep?" She just closed her eyes and snuggled into Inuyasha. He smiled and holding her in his arms he got up and went upstairs.  
  
When he reached the bedroom Kagome had just come out of the bathroom. She was wearing long pajama bottoms with an army print and a matching green tank top. Her hair was soaking wet and she was just drying it with a towel. Shinta was following her obediently at her heels. Inuyasha made it a point to try and ignore the girl in the room demo found himself staring at her as she combed her hair and got into bed her wolf cub snuggling next to her when she did so.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all night Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly her face in a manga.  
  
"Iie," Inuyasha said hurriedly, "I was just going to take a bath."  
  
"Sure," said Kagome not believing him.  
  
While mumbling something about 'stupid perspective girls', Inuyasha grabbed a pair of black draw string pants (long) and went to the bathroom, Ryoko close at his heels. He came out not too long after his hair slightly damp. He found that Kagome had kept true to her word and had fallen asleep reading. He pulled the book out of her hand, placed it on her bed-side table and turned off the light. Then he got into bed, his back to kagome and held Ryoko close to him.  
  
"Night wench," he said closing his eyes.  
  
"Night," she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
A/N- Yay!! I finally finished this chapter! It took so long because I had started it but my computer got a virus or something and I lost all that I was writing. So I had to try and remember what I had been writing. Also there's been someone who kept bugging me every time I decided to write the chapter. He'd probably say he has no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! And please check out my friends stories  
  
The girl in the drivein by itsuko  
  
And  
  
A new life begun by kohana  
  
Next chapter- crazy teachers and an impossible job  
  
Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't give her anymore! She tortures me too much!  
  
Me: *pouts* I'm not that bad to ya.  
  
Inuyasha: Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee you aren't.  
  
Me: Well let me put it this way, no reviews more torture for you.  
  
Inuyasha: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review her story please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha cast: *laughs*  
  
Thanks for reading :P 


End file.
